


red looks good on you

by peterandhispirate



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterandhispirate/pseuds/peterandhispirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Tyler's pinky is sore, but he's just so damn happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something new! Feedback is always appreciated <3

~~~~Tyler first noticed it when he felt a gentle, lulling tug on his pinky.

He immediately hated it.

It was too bright, too persistent. So he tried to ignore it the best he could.

And that worked for awhile, that ignorance, but pretty soon the tugging turned to pulling. Not rough, exactly, just more desperate.

So he tried to cut it. Knives, scissors, you name it: he sawed into it like it had personally insulted him.

When that didn't work, he shrugged it off and tried something else, which just happened to be fire. He struck a match and ghosted the flame against it, but the damn thing just wouldn't burn. It wouldn't even _smoke_.

Slightly discouraged but still pissed off enough to keep trying, he attempted to chew it off like some sort of rabid animal. No luck; now his teeth ached from the pointless effort.

Exhausted, defeated, and with nothing left to lose, he figured he might as well follow the insistent pulling to its source.

He trudged on for awhile, and the longer he walked, the more urgent the pulling became. And then it wasn't pulling, it was yanking, and he was _bolting_ for what awaited him at the other end of the thread.

Fortunately, he didn't have to run for long, because he found what he was looking for as soon as it ran into him.

Not it. _He_. As soon as _he_ ran into him.

They were both knocked to the ground from the impact, Tyler grumbling and growling while the other frantically apologized - three times.

And Tyler began to glare up at whoever had caused this whole mess- and stopped.

_"Oh, I'm really sorry man, I was in a hurry to find- to find..."_

Tyler wished he had listened to that damn red thread earlier as he held up a hand to show off his leashed pinky. _"To find me?"_

The guy's face broke out into a smile that could power an entire city and he murmured, _"Yeah... To find you. I'm, well- I'm Josh."_

_"And I'm Tyler, the guy who wishes he could've found you sooner."_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh was so excited he could die. Well, maybe not. He couldn't die until he figured this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second (and final) part! Enjoy, and don't be afraid to drop some feedback my way.

Josh's experience was a little - no, a _lot_ \- different compared to Tyler's.

Instead of feeling irritated or in a hurry to get rid of the red wound tight around his little finger, he was thrilled and intrigued and giddy all at once.

So, from the second he noticed it, he was searching for the other end - _his_ other end, other half, whatever.

He ran around like a madman, looking in every crook and nanny; he combed so much of, well, _everything_ that he was all the more disappointed when he found absolutely nothing. Zero. Zip.

Previous enthusiasm dampened, he sat down on the ground with a frustrated little huff, legs crossed and chin in his palm. He couldn't help but wonder if whoever he was looking so desperately for was doing the exact same thing: searching and sighing and eventually sulking.

(No, he wasn't really, but Josh didn't need to know that and feel even shittier.)

So he sat there for awhile, frowning at the ground and his failed efforts, when an idea came to him out of nowhere; taking the smug little string in his fingers, he gave it a gentle tug.

Then another. And another.

And then he wasn't tugging on it, he was on his feet and _pulling_ it; it wasn't long before the pulling turned into yanking.

That was when he heard footfalls: faint and far-off at first, but they grew louder, closer. 

(And who was he not to start towards those nearing footsteps, desperate to chase down their source?)

Apparently, he wasn't the only one doing the "chasing down," because someone else - also running at an alarmingly fast pace - smacked into him going a good twenty miles an hour.

Josh yelped and tumbled back to the ground, but had already cried out three good apologies before he hit the floor - _"Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry! I should've seen you sooner, and I... I'm really sorry man, I was in a hurry to find... To find..."_

But then he was starstruck, dumbstruck, _something_ struck, because the pretty boy gazing helplessly back at him smiled, raised his bound pinky, and murmured, _"To find me?"_

_Oh._

Josh felt his heart burst, sing, and race all at once as he replied, _"Yeah... To find you. I'm, well- I'm Josh."_

_"And I'm Tyler,"_ came the bashful response, "the guy who wishes he could've found you sooner."

 


End file.
